Family
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Drabble. No Pairings.] Family was a very important aspect of his life and Shinn wishes dearly for it back.


**Family**

**Warning: **This is _NOT_ AU. There are spoilers to GSD so please read at risk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny.

------------------------------

Shinn wandered silently through the hallways, the heels of his boots clicking softly against the floor. The frosted windows of the Minerva showed him the dark skies above the inky, still water where the ship had settled into port. Although it was late (exactly how late it was, he did not know), he could see a few city lights sparkling in the distance.

He pushed back onyx strands of hair with an aggravated hand and fumbled quietly, "I just can't get to sleep…"

His ears heard the still hum of vibrations in the air, and rounding the corner, he noticed the flickering light, the hallway darkening after every other second. Shinn sighed, red eyes gazing thoughtfully at the dying light bulb. Everything reminded him of death, even this simple appliance. Where this device created light, much like the representation of a soul or life, it will eventually die out when it was time to expire. To be able to destroy this life by grasping onto the delicate light bulb till it shattered in his hands; the hand would eventually be stained with red. The stinging pain of taking away a life, the way it marks his hands and scars him, would never go away as the guilt continues to seep deeper into his flesh. He shuddered as he ambled off, continuing his trek to the lounge, trying to forget the image of the blond haired girl dancing in the bright sunlight.

He entered the sizable room, noting that no one else was in there. Everything was polite and plain, where the plants and furniture was simply there and melded into a single, cold ambience. His feet carried him to a nearby couch, the seats made from a rigid, blue cushion, and he sat down, his body bent over his knees.

Carefully, he reached into his pocket, retrieving the familiar object. It was the only item left of his past existence ever since the incident at Onogoro, the turning point of his life and views of the world. He flipped open the cell phone, the pink gossamer coat shining in the dim light, and the childish voice of his sister rang through the air. Solid numbers '11:39' graced the screen, and he curled up in a more comfortable position before focusing on the phone.

He easily accessed the photo album, his fingers pressing the correct sequence of buttons. Slowly scrolling through the familiar pictures, he gazed at them fondly. Life back on Orb used to be simple when the horrors of war didn't breathe down his neck, and looking back now, he hadn't felt this blinding need to protect and gain vengeance since the collapse of Orb.

That was when his parents died. That was when his only sister Mayu died.

He squeezed the phone harder, remembering the happy images of his family that were imprinted in his memories. His icy fingers were pressed against the pink cover of the phone, and he stared at the color, remembering just how much Mayu used to adore it. As her older brother, he felt that it was his duty to argue with her from time to time like a loving brother would, and the subject usually consisted of ribbons in pink. A small smile appeared, his eyes soft, as images of young Mayu surprised him by throwing several pillows on to his face.

But another memory invaded his thoughts when he reflected upon pink…

"_Shinn…said you would…protect Stellar…"_

The fragile memory of Stellar offering him the pale blush shell swirled with white, the twirling dance on the cliff, and her body sinking into the depthless lake, played in his thoughts. A slow haze of vapors covered his sight and he quickly wiped the tears away.

"Stellar…"

He remembered the vague weight of her body leaning against him, watching her life slip past his hold, recalling how he couldn't protect her. The fires of battle burned her, and he wasn't able to revive the young female extended.

But she was in a better place now, peaceful and far away from the war…

He glanced at the open phone, wiping a stray tear drop that landed on the screen. _He was Mayu's brother but he wasn't able to protect her. He had gained power and promised to protect Stellar but when it came down to it, he failed her as well…_

The device in his hand quivered in the grip he placed it and he lowered the phone onto his lap. As soon as he did so, a cheery tune rang from the small cell phone. Startled, Shinn quickly brought it up and glanced at the display, reading the time to be midnight. Bold, black words flashed on the white background, and a picture of a pink envelope with wings flew around the screen.

He was confused. No one that was living knew of this cell phone enough to send a message. His fingers danced over the keypad, and quickly he pressed enter to access the mail. Shinn's eyes widened with surprise when he read the note, and he couldn't comprehend who sent it, other than…

'_Happy Birthday Brother. Happy Birthday Shinn._'

The unvoiced ghosts of the past, Mayu and Stellar, stood in the far corner of the room, observing the one dearest to them. Their hands were clasped together, a smile painted on their pale, porcelain faces, and with a final nod to one another, they left the Minerva.

------------------------------

**End**

Happy Birthday Shinn :D - It's his 'birthday' today...September 1 (I must not write an angst story for Athrun as well…damned pilots and their screwed up families.)

Stellar's death is still a tear-jerker. (I loved her so :o)

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed.

Spyrit


End file.
